List of Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Episodes
Episodes from Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2. Episodes #Time to go Turbo - New villain, Hexica sends Elgar and a whole army of her best villains, to the Riverside Power Plant with a detonator in order to take revenge on the Rangers and ruin their graduation. With the older Rangers busy with their graduation, team leader, Susie must face the problem alone. #Time to go Turbo, Part 2 - With Susie busy fighting Elgar, Hexica attacks Hunter, Jasmine, Trey and Claire. Meanwhile, Telexa and Gamma are keeping a secret from the Rangers. #Time to go Turbo - Now that school's over for her friends, Susie is worried that things will never be the same. Telexa reveals that she and Gamma are returning to Eltar with Lerigot. Hexica begins trying to close the wormhole that is taking Telexa and Gamma home. #Shadow Rangers - Hexica sends the evil Chromite monster to Riverside with a detonator. When the Rangers try to stop him, he steals their morphing powers to create the Shadow Rangers. Susie is forced to find a way to stop Chromite and track down his missing friends by himself. #Trasmission Impossible - Visceron travels from the planet Inquiris to deliver some startling news to Dimitria. Hexica learns of this and captures him. She then turns him against the Rangers when he refuses to tell her his message. #Car Built for the Gold - It's Susie's 17th birthday and Hexica has sent him a gift. The Rangers have to get Susie out her new car before it explodes. If that was not bad enough, Hexica sends Big Burpa to distract them. #Weight and See - Claire is worried over her weight. Hexica sends Numbor to attack the Rangers, rendering Claire weightless. Susie helps the rangers battle Numbor, while she battles a bad cold. NOTE: The is the second time a ranger battles a monster while battling a illness. #A Drive to Swim - Hexica plants a detonator in the scoreboard at one of Claire's swim meet games. If Riverside scores 4 points, it will go off. She sends Electrovolt to distract the Rangers. Susie meets Claire's star swimmer, Anna Thomas and hangs out with her and new kid, Chris Henderson. #Car Attacks - Lt. Powell's niece, Megan, competes with Claire to get into London's Royal Dance Academy. Hexica decides to plant a detonator at the competition and sends Wolfgang Amadeus Griller to distract the Rangers. Hunter wants to tell Claire that he loves her, but he's having trouble telling her. #Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part I - Hexica sends Shrinkasect to mess with the Blue Senturion's hardware. The Shrinkasect monster shrinks the Rangers while Susie is trying to stop Brittany and Brianna's car. #Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II - The four shrunken Rangers attempt to break out of Hexica's submarine. Meanwhile, Susie tries to unshrink the Blue Senturion and find the detonator that Brittany and Brianna have mistakenly taken. #Passing the Torch, Part 1 - Hexica's mother visits and tells her to capture Susie and the rest of the Rangers will fall. The rangers have a camp out as part of their last outing with Susie before they move away for college and Susie begins her last year of high school, when Claire and Susie are attacked by Pirahantrons, Nicole Holden's younger brother, Andy and foreign exchange student, Jon Phillips come to help them. Meanwhile, the Flamite monster attacks Hunter, Jasmine and Trey while they set up their campsite. #Passing the Torch, Part 2 - When Andy and Jon successfully rescue Susie from the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow, she goes to help the other Rangers defeat the Flamite monster. Hunter, Jasmine, Trey, and Claire retire from Ranger Duties and select Andy, Jon, along with Chris Henderson and Anna Thomas to replace them as Power Rangers. Susie says goodbye to her old ranger teammates and joins her new teammates. #Stitch Witchery - Hexica tricks amateur fashion designer Anna into selling her design, which she casts a spell upon. Anyone who wears it becomes rude, and grouchy. Things get worse when the Rangers and the Blue Senturion put the jackets on. Anna has to get the jackets off her friends, and stop the Blue Senturion by herself. Susie begins her senior year at Riverside High with her new rangers teammates. It is revealed that Susie is now co-leader of the Power Rangers. (The start of 4 New Turbo Rangers & Susie continue on for the 2nd half of the season) #Trouble by the Slice - Hexica loses her memory and ends up working in a pizza parlor. Porto sends Mad Mike to distract the Rangers so they can get Hexica back. Brittany and Brianna get jobs as Delivery Girls. #The SPD Pheomonom - The Mysterious SPD Ranger comes to Earth to assist the Rangers. The invisible Ranger ends up angering Hexica. #The Darkest Day - General Havoc, Hexica's brother arrives on Earth to help his sister defeat the Rangers. He uses his own zord, Metallasaurus, to capture the Turbo Megazord, which is a first for veteran ranger Susie. #One Last Hope - Without the Turbo Megazord, the Rangers try and defend the city with everything they have left. The mysterious SPD Ranger appears to deliver a new weapon to the Rangers. #The Fall of the Phantom - Hexia captures a stressed-out Susie. In order for the Rangers to get her back, they must trade the Phantom Ranger. The mysterious SPD Ranger's power ruby, the source of his energy, is stolen by Hexica. #Clash of the Megazords - Hexica sends the Turbo Megazord to Earth to destroy the Rangers. Meanwhile, the Rangers are trying to bring down her space station. #The Robot Rangers - Chris suspects his friends have been switched with robots. He sees wires in Ashley and TJ's wrists, and Jon's face falls off. Hexica sends Flash Head and Voltmeister to Earth to attack the Rangers. #The Accident - Hexica tries to make Jon feel guilty when his opponent on his tennis team gets injured. Meanwhile, Elgar takes her not-yet-finished megazord to Earth. #The B-Ball Trouble - Andy is having trouble hitting a new kid's basketball moves. Hexica sends Strikeout to defeat the Rangers. Andy needs to find the secret to landing a slam dunk in order to defeat the new monster. #Chris Bulks Up - Chris decides to try out for the high school track team. When an ant bites him, he becomes 100 times stronger than he should be. When Hexica finds out, she sends the Pirahantrons to capture him. #Rival Rangers - Anna tries to get a date to the Riverside High senior prom from a boy Susie likes. The boy ends up turning Susie and Anna against each other. #Parts & Parcel - Andy decides to help Brittany and Brianna capture the day-time Thief. The thief turns out to be a bunch of Pirahantrons stealing electronics for Hexica. The rangers get college acceptations letters and Andy reveals to Chris and Jon that he likes Susie. #Time to go SPD, Part 1 - The rangers' High-School graduation party and Susie's plans for the summer are interrupted when Hexica has summoned a powerful monster to Earth which destroys both of the megazords. Demetria and the Blue Senturion have left for Eltar to help Telexa, Susie attempts to help them. And Hexica has launched an attack on the Power Chamber. NOTE: This was the last time the series showed Riverside High, as Susie and the rangers graduate. #Time to go SPD, Part 2 - Hexica succeeds in destroying the Power Chamber, causing the Rangers to be stripped of their powers. Dark Specter sends his messenger to tell Hexica Susie had been captured and taken to the future. Hexica then leaves Earth for the Cimmerian Planet in the future. With the Rangers powerless and short a team member, they take one of NASADA's shuttles to the future to rescue Susie, leaving Gamma behind, as she chooses to stay to protect the Earth. NOTE: This was the last time the series show that Power Chamber as it was destroyed. Category:Episode Lists Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2